


The Stable Boy's Revenge

by hildejohanne



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildejohanne/pseuds/hildejohanne
Summary: Tony takes control





	The Stable Boy's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Don't own them, just sent them away for the weekend.  


* * *

Rating: R  
The stable boy’s revenge.

The sun hung low on the sky over the farm when Gibbs and Tony retreated into the house. They’d spent the remainder of the afternoon relaxing on the back porch, just enjoying the peace and solitude the place offered. No calls, no dead Petty Officers or mislaid missiles. 

A lazy afternoon turned into a quiet dinner. Gibbs cooked while Tony read a book. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d spent a weekend like this, if ever. The peaceful atmosphere slowly seeped into weary bodies, a sense of calm enveloping them both, leaving them invigorated, content. 

They’d retired shortly before midnight, reluctantly leaving the porch behind. A couple of hours later, Gibbs woke up, only to find himself unable to move his arms. 

“What the hell?” he exclaimed, as he tried to get lose.

“My game, MY rules, Jethro,” Tony whispered as his warm body slid on top of Gibbs’. 

“You always have to be in control, don’t you?”

Gibbs just grunted and tugged once more against the restraints, resigning as his sleep induced brain realized resistance was futile. He faintly registered the wind rustling through the elms outside, the sound soothing.

Tony remained on top of him, pinning him firmly to the mattress. The weight should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn’t. Instead he found it strangely reassuring to have this strong body completely covering his own, while a soft voice washed over him. 

Cupping Gibbs’ face in his hands, Tony started kissing him. Slow, lazy kisses that had Gibbs melting into the soft sheets beneath him. Pulling back, the younger man gazed into Gibbs’ blue eyes, smiling slightly. 

Tony braced a hand on the other side of Gibbs' head and kissed him again, Tony’s lips barely brushing against his. "You’re so strong," he whispered. "So controlled." He nuzzled Gibbs' throat, Tony’s hair tickling Gibbs as he let his mouth wander, warm against the older man's sensitized skin. "Will you let go, for me, Jethro?" Tony looked at him.

Gibbs couldn’t find the words.

"Just for tonight, let me do this for you."

Gibbs took a shaky breath, feeling something unclench inside and nodded, once. Tony reached up and untied the restraints, a couple of silk scarves Gibbs realized he must have found in the house. He sure as hell hadn’t packed them. 

”Why are you doing this?” 

Tony gently rubbed his wrists, easing away an imaginary hurt before running his hands down Gibbs' arms, entwining their fingers. Lifting them over Gibbs’ head, Tony pressed his arms into the pillows.

"Trust me," Tony murmured into his ear, his breath puffing hotly against Gibbs’ skin.

An expression of love was etched into Tony’s face as Gibbs looked up. He wanted to reach up, pull him down and devour those lips, take control, but he older man willed himself to relax, to do what Tony wanted, what he needed. 

Sighing softly, he unclenched his hands and remained still. Tony rested on his forearms, hands circling Gibbs’ wrists as he kissed him slowly, each caress a silky brush against his swollen lips. 

"Let me," Tony whispered against his mouth as Gibbs moved once more. "I need this, Jethro."

He slid his mouth down to Gibbs' neck, nipping, biting lightly down on his shoulder and licking the skin, the brief pain soon replaced by a warm sensation spreading through his body. 

The wind picked up, rattling the open window slightly and sending a gush of air into the bedroom, making Gibbs shiver in the sudden cold, goose bumps breaking out on his skin, even though he felt himself burning up from where Tony was touching him.

Every caress was deliberate, intended to draw out the pleasure, making this last. As much as Gibbs wanted to run his hands across the smooth expanse of skin sliding on top of him, he was willing to abide by the rules, for now. His hands gripped the comforter, and he cleared his mind of all conscious thoughts, allowing himself to just feel. 

Raising his head, he saw Tony kneeling between his legs, his mouth poised over his aching cock. Gibbs’ eyes slammed shut. He couldn’t watch and feel at the same time, he wouldn’t last three seconds if he did that.

"Open your eyes," Tony whispered, his voice firm, demanding. Gibbs did so just in time to see him swallow his dick, the sight was enough to force the air out of his lungs, making Gibbs gasp for a breath he was not able to find. A low, drawn out moan escaped him as he tried to find relief. 

“Just let go,” Tony murmured. The simple command was enough, sending Gibbs over the edge, as the world around him disappeared in a haze.

“I love you, I’ve got you.”

The quiet declaration of love hit Gibbs and he knew this was for real, this was meant to last.

"Turn over," Tony said softly, scooting down the bed so Gibbs could move. 

Gibbs summoned every remaining ounce of strength to pull himself out of the erotic fog enveloping him. He moved slowly, the comforter soft and cool against Gibbs’ belly and his cock as he sank back down, his limbs still heavy from his orgasm. Tony's hands ran down his back, massaging lightly before biting down on one cheek, squeezing his ass.

Gibbs’ fingers searched the bedside drawer, finding the lube and tossing it towards Tony. 

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Tony slicked up his fingers, before slowly circling his entrance. 

“Relax,” he whispered.

Lowering his head back onto the pillow, Gibbs felt his body surrender, even as Tony pressed one finger into him, then two, opening his body, making him ready. And then Tony's cock was sliding into him, one slow inch at a time, forcing the air out of Gibbs’ lungs with each careful thrust. Once more Gibbs found it hard to breathe as the feeling of being loved, taken care of, threatened to undo him.

One more thrust and Tony was buried deep in his body, leaving both of them panting for breath. Gibbs closed his eyes, clinging to some semblance of self-control. He wanted this to last, this feeling of being totally surrounded by Tony, inside and out. 

Then Tony began to move, and the waves of pleasure surging through Gibbs’ body shook him out of his dreamlike state. He began to move, thrust back, wanting more, everything Tony could give him. He shifted a little, moved a little differently, and sparks lit up behind his eyelids as Tony brushed over his prostate. 

"Jethro...oh..fuck" Tony groaned as he slowly picked up the pace, his thrusts shorter, quicker, harder. Every time Tony moved, his cock rubbed over Gibbs' prostate, and Gibbs' hands grasped the rumpled comforter; his lips lightly parted as he struggled for air. 

Unable to lie still any longer, he pushed himself up, kneeling up in front of Tony, who slung an arm around his waist, holding him steady, as Gibbs gripped the headboard for support. 

"So close, Jethro, so close,” Tony gasped as he tightened his hold, reaching around to wrap his hand around Gibbs’ cock, jacking him off. 

"Now," Tony whispered again, as he buried his head between Gibbs’ shoulder blades. Everything went white as his body shuddered through a second release.

Gibbs felt Tony's body tense up; his thrusts grew erratic before he froze, screaming hoarsely as warmth filled Gibbs. 

"I love you," Tony whispered against his shoulder, kissing him gently.

Something cool slid across his body as Tony cleaned them both up before collapsing on the bed next to Gibbs. Turning towards him, Gibbs reached out, ran a hand across Tony’s chest, letting it settle above his heart. 

“I love you, too,” he smiled, drawing the younger man close. 

Tony's head rested on his shoulder and his breathing evened out; taking on the slow rhythm Gibbs knew meant he was dead to this world.

Chuckling quietly, Gibbs tightened his hold on the man he loved. As he looked out the open window, he could see stars lighting up the dark sky every time the wind billowed through the sheer curtains. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off. 

******

They got up at the crack of dawn, wandering outside naked. Gibbs stood behind Tony, holding him close as they watched the sun rise over the horizon. The early morning air was cold, but standing close they kept warm, the sheer pleasure of being together far outweighing any discomfort. 

“You know,” Tony said quietly, turning his head towards Gibbs, “what I’ve enjoyed the most this weekend? Being here, like this, outside, in the open. Just you and me. No special agents, or bosses, or stable boys. Just us together. I miss this, being able to hold you outside. I know this isn’t exactly public, but it isn’t your backyard, either. I don’t have to look over my shoulder before giving you a kiss.”

Gibbs tightened his hold on Tony. “We’ll do this more often,” he promised. “Get away for the day, or a weekend.”

Entwining their fingers, Tony rested his head against Gibbs’ shoulder as the first rays of the morning sun shone across the backyard.


End file.
